tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Stilton
Richard Stilton (born 1949, died 2009) was a supporting character in The IT Files. Richard was a successful entrepreneur, owning one of the world's largest hotel chains as well as the fifth-largest shipping company, all of which are under the banner of the Stilton Corporation. What the public wasn't aware of was he also had several illegal businesses under his belt, including the trafficking of Type-7. Richard was the man behind Ouroboros and died trying to become immortal. Biography Richard was born in Leeds, West Yorksire, United Kingdom. His family owned a modest hotel and as a child Richard worked as a member of the cleaning staff to support the business. In school Richard excelled in business, eventually attending Newcastle University and managing to earn a Doctor of Business Administration, his thesis postulating ideas on what key elements of comfort need to be shown to a customer. In spite of being in debt when he graduated Richard managed to get a loan to start the Stilton Hotel chain by setting up locations all over West Yorkshire. It is believed that Stilton only ever got the loan because while at Newcastle he'd met Rina Corde and married her as soon as she'd turned eighteen. Rina's family had money and it was believed if Stilton Hotels failed she'd be able to cover Richard's loan. Stilton ended up showing up the critics of his business and his thesis by managing to turn a profit in his second quarter and expand to France by the time his daughter Maris Stilton was born. By 1994 Richard's hotel empire was one of the largest in Europe, and soon to be the world as he'd expanded to Asia and North America. To help cut costs on shipping materials needed to make the hotels all seem the same Richard invested in a company which ended up being profitable itself, allowing him to by controlling stock of the company and rename it Stilton Shipping, which in turn led to the formal creation of the Stilton Corporation. In 1997 however Richard met Mary Thatcher and the two had an affair, resulting in a divorce from Rina which caused a great deal of media controversy, Richard marrying Mary two weeks after the divorce was finalized. By 2006 however Richard's relationship with Mary had gone sour and they'd divorced, leaving Richard with a powerful business empire and only one child to inherit it. Unfortunately Richard's daughter Maris was publicly known to be an imbecile and lacked any real business sense, thus he began to worry about his legacy. Richard did have No Name, his main aide, but in spite of how good he was at his job he couldn't run the company, nor could he legally take it over should Richard die as while he was a Stilton himself he couldn't be legally recognized as such. Patricia Mero was hired after she was forced to leave Stone Enterprises and became the head of his operations in Asia, but still Richard was worried about the future. Salvation came when Richard met Scott Dawson, who introduced him to Type-7 and Eva Hallowell. Richard bought Eva from the Paradise Foundation and became a silent partner with the company's secret dealings, learning about the Type-7 Chip and eventually, with No Name's help, even learning about both the Temporal Gene and the Uranus Generator. Fascinated, after the Foundation collapsed Richard secretly collected a great deal of their resources and founded Ouroboros. Eva Hallowell also became Richard's third wife, being two years younger than Maris, but she was secretly still chipped. Richard's ultimate goals were unknown, but he's had No Name clash with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency for some purpose. Eventually Richard unveiled his grand plan, which was to use the Temporal Gene found in Erika Stone, Ingrid Stone and Tasia Spiro and, combined with Sarah Hardy's Immortality Gate, greatly slow or even stop his aging process. The experiment ultimately failed and killed both Julio Sanchez and himself. Personal Information * Current Age: 60 (Deceased) * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 180 lbs * Hair Color: White * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Eva Hallowell, Third Wife * Mary Thatcher, Second Wife (Divorced) * Rina Corde, First Wife (Divorced) * Maris Stilton, Daughter Employees * No Name * Xavier Alberic * Mike Bailey * Chetana Shenkar * Barry Finnegan * Derek Grisham * Tamaya Qillaq * Patricia Mero * Sarah Hardy Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Richard is based on Richard Hilton, owner of the Hilton hotel chain, and physically based on Malcolm McDowell. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Ouroboros